Last Hope
by FangsGirl934
Summary: I don't even know myself at all I thought I would be happy by now The more I try to push it I realize – gotta let go of control Gotta let it happen Gotta let it happen Gotta let it happen Just let it happen It's just a spark But it's enough to keep me going And when it's dark out, no one's around It keeps glowing
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story, Last Hope.

I HOPE it gets alot of love and affection.

Here is Chapter 1.

,,,,,,,

I was trying to keep a down low. And so far, I was succeeding. My mom died a while ago, so it is my dad taking care of my brother Iggy and I.

I woke up to the sound of the blasting alarm, and I threw across the room. I shouldn't be waking up at 6:00 just to have the worst day of my freakin' LIFE.

I went to my bathroom and threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt. I had slits cut in the back, just for my wings.

Yeah. My wings.

Long story short, I grew up in a stupid facility, and they gave me and my brother wings. Oh, and they made Iggy BLIND. My dad, Jeb saved us. And now, we moved far away, and now live in a small town. I say it that way because, yeah, like I'm gonna tell YOU.

I put on a jacket and pulled my now brown hair with blonde highlights in a ponytail, and I tied on some running shoes. I dragged myself out of my dark room, and to my brother Iggy's room. I shook his shoulder. "Come on, Ig. We have to wake up." He groans and rolls over to face me. Iggy took my mom's side, while I took my dads. I have brown eyes and brown hair, while he has blonde hair and SIGHTLESS blue eyes. He smiled. "I can feel you. I can feel you thinking that you are going to make me waffles." I rolled my eyes. "I'm rolling my eyes Iggy. But whatever."

He and I were the same age, so there was no 'younger and older' one of the deal. I heard the coffee brewing, and I came downstairs to my dad reading the newspaper. "Good morning, Max." He kisses my forehead.

"Morning dad. I gotta make Iggy waffles." He let out a quiet laugh. "Oh I'm sure." I smiled and filled up the waffle maker with batter. Iggy and my dad were the top people that meant so much to me. My mother would be there, but she died trying to save us.

I don't want to talk about it.

"I saw that it was going to be a rainy first day at high school." Dad nodded to the window, and I saw lightnong strike. "Yeah. I'm actually happy." I didn't want a bright, sunny day for my first day in hell. The waffles were done, so I took them out and set them on the table. I set out some for Iggy, my dad, and I. "So." I poured a ton of syrup on my waffles. We have to eat alot since we are 98 percent human and 2 percent Avian. High metabolism.

"So?" My dad looked at me questionably.

"Do you have any advice for the first day of my Junior year?"

He placed a hand on his chin. "Don't make out with stangers." I bursted out laughing.

"Why! Dad! Thats gross! Tell Iggy that." My dad shook his head. "So. How are your wings? Do they hurt at all?" I shook my head. "Nah. They feel fine."

Just as I said that, Iggy nearly fell down the stairs. And it wasn't because he was blind. It's because, I'm so sure, that he was tired. Yeah. Me too. "Hi dad. Hey Max! Thanks." He smelt the waffles and felt around the table for his plate. Then, He sat down and started chewing.

"I just asked Max. How are your wings?" Dad looked over at Iggy, who was wearing a wind breaker over his shirt. "Oh! They're fine. Cool, actually." Iggy was staring at Jeb's neck. It made him look like a vampire, but I kept that to myself. I checked the clock. "Oh, son of a fish. It's 7:00. Hell starts at 8:00. Let's go." I put my plate and Iggy's plate in the sink and grabbed his hand. I placed his backpack on the floor in front of him, and I slung mine over my shoulder.

"Hey dad? What are you going to be doing?" Jeb was putting away his mug, and he shrugged. "Whatever a father at home does. Sleep." He smiled at us and hugged us. "Bye kids."

"Bye!"

We race out the door, to the small forest by our house. I shove my wind breaker in my bag, and I unleash my brown and white wings. "Let's fly for a bit to school. Deal?" Before I knew it, he was flying like a maniac ahead of me, Laughing goofily.

"Bye Max!"

"Oh no you don't!" I take a running start, and I jump upwards, and then I start to flap.

Some might think this is the good life. Well, with your own precautions, it might be.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Oh I was in love with Jeb being the good father instead of being abusive!

Oh, Dr. M will be Fang's mom.

The rest...I can't tell you.

R and R :)

-Max


	2. Chapter 2

Hello...I'm back.

Sooooooo I know the last chapter was boring as EVER but this will be better. I hope. Maybe. Blah.

So enjoy and please review because I really love this story and It makes me feel loved when you guys review and follow and favorite.

You don't HAVE to, but if you are NEAR it...

*Nudges you forward*

You can do it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Flying to school wasn't as easy as it seemed, but I gladly landed right outside the gates. Iggy was already there, touching the trees around him, and I put my jacket back on.

"Yo Ig. Let's go to the office and get our maps." I'd rather die.

" 'Kay. Help me, please." He reaches out his hand, and I take it. I was super happy that I had something to hold on too, you know, so I won't try to fake my death so I could get out of this HELL HOLE. I led Iggy through the gates, and I saw a whole bunch of teenage kids chatting and driving into the parking lot.

No, I wasn't nervous. I'm nervous when I'm in the doctor's office. Which, I never go there anymore. Thank you, Dad. I love you for that.

Anyway, sure, kids stared at us, pointed, but that was it. I guess we just looked normal.

Or they thought Iggy was my boyfriend.

No, he's my brother. Yack.

We walked through the clean office, and to the desk. A lady with a sour expression on her face looked up at us. She smiled, and quickly leaned over to the trash can, spitting stuff out.

"Hello! Sorry, I need Warheads to start off a new day here. It's practically a zoo. You guys must be Maximum and Iggy Ride?" I nodded, and she slipped us two maps. "It's a good thing you both have some classes together. Actually," She leans over and points to our class section. "You guys have all classes together. I'm sorry Iggy is blind! I just wanted to make sure he had his sister with him at all times." She smiles a warm smile. "Oh! And I'm Mrs. Beeny. Have a good morning." I smile at her. "Thank you so much."

We walk out of office, and I check our maps. "Okay. Umm, let's go to our lockers. They're right across from each other." Iggy nods. "Okay. Tell me where we are walking. Describe it. I want to be able to impress all the ladies by walking all over the place without you. No offense."

"Oh, none taken. I get it. Okay, we are walking down a crowded hallway. Bathrooms to the left, Lockers to the left and right up ahead. And...here we are." I look down. "Your combination is..." I tell him which way to turn, and he does it until he knows it by heart. "Well, I'm gonna go to mine. Okay?" Iggy nods and starts to rummage through his pack.

I walked over to my locker, dodging wondering boys and girls. I turn in my combination, and I put some stuff in. Then, I lean in and rest my elbows on the inside floor. I sigh. "This'll be fun."

"Talking to yourself on the first day? That happened to me too." I pull myself out and look at a short, African American girl. "Hi! I'm Monique. But my friends call me Nudge. You know why? Don't guess. Because I talk alot. But I don't get it. I don't talk THAT much, do I?" I just stared at her, tapping my sneakered foot. "Oh! Are you Maxine?"

"Ugh. My name is Maximum. But you can call me Max." She smiled. "Cool! Look, why are you so grumpy?" I look up at the cieling, and I groan. "Hmm...I wonder why." She laughs and takes my arms. "Can I show you my friends? They would LOVE you."

"Wait-I-" She pulls me just as I slam my locker shut. "Guys!" Nudge waves over to a small group of kids. "Here's Max." I stared ahead at the people. I felt just a LITTLE uncomfortable. I've never been around people like this. A small blonde girl smiled. "Hi! I'm Angel. And this is my brother, Devin. But, we call him Gazzy." They both looked identical, with the same sparkling blue eyes and blonde hair.

Then, a tall, dark haired guy moved into the group, and started to open up his locker. "Who's this?" He nods over at me, and I stood tall. I knew I had a grim expression on my face, because he furrowed his brow and looked away.

"Oh! This is Max. She's new here. Max, this is Nick. But we call him Fang. I don't know WHY, but it fits him well."

I felt somebody bump into me, and I turned around. I saw Iggy stumble.

"Oh, Max? I found you! You abandoned me back there." He took my hand and felt Nudge's hand. "Who are you with?"

"Oh. Um, just some people I met..."

"People. Cool." Angel smiled. She held out her hand to Iggy. He didn't respond.

"Uh, Angel? Iggy's blind."

"Oh!" She pulled back, blushing. I clenched my hand around Iggy's, and he leaned on me. "This is my brother, Iggy. Iggy, there is Nudge, Angel, uh..Gazzy, and Fang." Iggy looked forward, and smiled. "Some weird names. Well, it's good to meet ya all. Who here has REALLY met my awesome sister, Max?"

...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,/

Ha! Another boring chapter...but whatever.

I'm in love with Iggy being Max's true brother. He's so sweet!

Please Review! I really love it...

You could get a free follow or fav with reviewing...

Bye!

-Max


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I decided I would update today since I won't be home most of next week! I'll be on vacation! Yay! To SEAWORLD here I come! I'm sooooo excited! Anyway, I hope you guys won't be like: "Oh! Fang and Max 'suddenly' get a project done together!" Don't mind it. It's the only way for Fang to pry in to Max's life without being a perv.

Well, I hope you like it anyway! Read and review! This story will have plenty of action, don't worry! AND HELP ME WITH WE STILL STAND SEQUEL! Time is running out! If I don't come up OR get help, I probs won't do it! PLEASE help :()

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Class was weird. I havn't sat in a room full of other kids since the school. But, all these kids are WAY DIFFERENT then me. First, they are all normal. They all have a regular life. But who likes plain anyway?

I walk into my first class, which was Language Arts or somehing. I held Iggy's hand, and he felt around the walls. The teacher, who looked cold and rude, stood up and frowned. "I have assigned seats people. Assigned. You, Harry? Sit with that girl Mien. And Heather, sit with Carry. Josh with Hungary. Nicholas with Maximum. Iggy with Mary. Dylan with Monique..."

I turned my head over to the desks Fang and I would be sharing. Oh, how unbelievably NICE of her. I led Iggy over to a Red head named Mary. "Iggy, her names Mary. She'll help you." I turned to Mary. "He's blind. If he needs extra help, do you mind?" Mary smiled and pushed her thick frames up her nose. "Oh, I don't mind."

As soon as they were associated, I walked over to the stupid, grubby desk I would be sharing. I slammed down in my chair and put my backpack under my desk. The class erupted into laughter and chit chat as soon as the teacher left the room. Fang strode in, looking all confident. I groaned and put my head down.

"Hey, Max. Why're you so..down?" He sat down beside me, passing a huge textbook. I didn't answer, I just breathed in the clean fumes. He smelled like the forest I flew in. But more fresh. He was writing in a notebook, and I peeked from under my arm. His face filled with seriousness, as he was writing what looked like a story. He then caught my eye. "Don't worry. I see you." I finally lift my head up and push stray hairs from my forehead. The teacher walked back in, then class begun.

I had a project to do with Fang.

Really? As if I needed him in my life.

He seemed fine with it. I didn't.

I passed through math and L.A then history. Science was a bust, as I sat with a boy named Dylan, who creeped me out. Lunch was up next, and I braced for the worst as I found Iggy. "Hey Iggy. How's it been?" He turned around a few times until he stared at my shoes. "Oh, it's going great. Monique asked me to sit with them. She also wanted you to. Wanna?"

"Not really. Can you be on your own for 20 minutes with them?"

"Oh sure! Where you gonna go?"

"Library. I have to find out what we are gonna do for Fang and I's project."

"Oh! Mary and I are learning about Lizards! I love lizards." I smile quickly and run to the Library. An old women was working at the desk, and she smiled at me. I pretended I didn't see. I headed through the noncrowded aisles, until I came to the animal section. I started to flip through nonsense books, until I felt a cold breath on my shoulder. I turned quickly to see Fang.

"Hey Max. I'm looking for a subject. How 'bout birds? I like birds. I know alot too." My heart started to pump faster. Birds. I have wings. He couldn't know. I nodded slowly.

"Me too. Um, do you wanna come over to my house?" Fang smirked. "Sure." He grabbed a few bird books. "We'll rotate. My mom loves company." Again, my heart ached. I missed my mom. My wonderful, warm mom...

"Uh, aren't you hungry?" Fang looked at me, worried. I shook my head. "No, I'm, Uh, good." I scamper away quickly. I was actually starving. But I couldn't tell him that.

School pasted by, and I was super happy to get home. But, Fang's coming. Darn.

I told Iggy, and he didn't mind.

"Mary and I already studied in the Music Room. So, yeah. I'm gonna fly home now. Bye." He quickly ran and unsnapped his wings and flapped away. I was surprised that he knew the way.

I was cold, wet, hungry, and I had to work with a complete stranger at my own home.

I hope dad will understand.

Fang came racing out of the doors, and he smiled at me. "Hey Max! Let's go!" He ran through the forest, dodging trees and branches. Me, however, was lugging behind. I desparetly wanted to fly, but I couldn't with Fang around.

We reached the house, and we took off our shoes at the front door. "Dad? I'm home." I wandered through the hallway, Fang at my heels. I saw my laying on the couch, reading. "Oh hello, Max. Who's this?" Jeb stood up, stretching his arms.

"I'm Nick. We have a school project to work on."

"On the first day? Wow. Well, I'm her father, but you can call me Jeb." He slumped to his room and shut his doors. I darted to the kitchen, grabbing the subs we kept in the back.

"Huh. You WERE hungry."

"Yeah." I gobbled the first sub in 2 minutes. He stared at me.

"A girl with an appetite. Cool."

THen, he did something that surprised me.

He ate the second sub in ONE minute.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

How's that?

Is fang a big eater?

Or is he...like Max?

What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back from Seaworld! Oh my gosh, it was AMAZINGGG! I loved the Empire of the Penguin, because all the cute little penguins at the end. It was basically a close encounter. Then, I LOVED the show One Ocean! Shamu and her baby...just truly amazing. Well, here is another chapter for Last Hope. I know it's a little boring, but there will be surprises.

-Max (Who is absolutly OBSESSED with the Orca ceramic she bought at the gift shop!)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I spent days wondering about him. Everytime he looked into my eyes, I stared right back. Something about him was, off. He seemed like a normal teenager, but is there something I'm not seeing? Like, wings?

Maybe I'm just paranoid. Iggy and I are the only bird kids here. Just him and me. No one else.

Why am I still thinking about this?

I lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Well, not directly up, because it's kinda hard to sleep on your WINGS. You've probably never had that problem. I assume. It was dark as pitch black outside, and I was tempted to soar through clouds. At...2:34 Am. Normal, I suppose.

Anyway, with thoughts of Fang spewing around my brain, I was practically motion less. Until something thumped against my window.

I flew up (Not literally) straight in bed, and I tip toed carefully to my window. Then, I saw a blue jay. Oh.

Just a Blue Jay.

I found that extremely odd, but I opened the window anyway, letting the bird in. She flew in eagerly, landing on my bed. I quickly shut my window and turned around. She was gorgeous, her bright blue feathers glowing. She was making no sound at all, just sitting on my bed.

"Hmm. Is this the bathroom?"

I twisted around just to see Iggy, tapping along my room.

"Uh, Ig. The bathroom is to your left."

"Oh! Wait. Do I hear ever beautiful chirping?" Iggy silently walks to my bed, and cups his pale hands a few inches from the Blue Jay. I was afraid she would cause a flurry, but she just jumped into Iggy's hands.

Now, I was confused, don't get me wrong. How was this bird so well trained? Hmm.

"Max. Now this is my time to ask you a very easy question. What is this bird doing in here?"

"Well, it tapped at my window. And I let her in. She sat on my bed. That's it."

"Wait, is this paper?"

Iggy felt around the bird's wings, and he picked out a little peice of paper. I took it, and I scanned it.

I read it aloud.

"You are not alone."

I was frozen. What was this supposed to mean? 'You are not alone'? I was very tired and quirky. Maybe this was a hullucination.

But it felt so real.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I ended up telling Fang about it.

"So, I was sleeping, until a blue jay knocked on my window, and then I opened it. It flew to my bed, and then Iggy came to pick it up. It seemed perfectly trained. Now here's the worst part. The bird had a note, and it read 'You are not alone.' What's that supposed to mean?"

This was the longest I've ever spoke to Fang, and I had my chance since the teacher wasn't here yet. Fang was scribbling down notes in his notebook. Then, he turned to look at me.

"Maybe somebody sent it to you."

"But who? Who do I know that knows how to train birds?"

Fang bent over his book again, and I saw him shake his head quickly, as if he was annoyed.

"You're right. Maybe somebody from Hogwarts was trying to get into contact with you." He didn't smile, nor did he laugh. He wasn't himself. Maybe it's just me.

Fang leaned back. "You know, you need to stop being so paranoid. Is there something going on?" Yeah. Too much to explain.

"Maybe I'm in my own world. Just ignore what I said."

"Yeah, okay. La la land. I get it."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sorry it was so short! But Fang seems to be getting suspicious...


	5. Chapter 5

School was going fine. I was passing the quizzes and home work assignments. Iggy was finally understanding the path of the hallways.

"Mary and I are going over to our house to work." He threw over his shoulder as the hustle and bustle of the hallways continued to flow. I was stranded at my locker, doing nothing but waiting. And waiting. And waiting...

"Hey Max. Want to come over for our project? It's due Monday. I figured we should hurry before the weekend ends."

"Yeah. I guess. Can you help me out of here?"

He leans over and takes my arm, pulling me through the hallway until we reach the double doors. Kids were laughing, happier now since it was a Friday. Fang turned towards the forest, and he let go of my arm.

"So. I have to warn you. I have a mom who LOVES company. Beware. But she's nice. But like I told you." He looked over at me, smiling. I couldn't help but smirk back.

"So what's your favorite color Max?"

"What?"

"Come on. You should know this by now. The first question every 1st grader asks."

I gulped. Oh yeah, I missed first grade.

"Um..Orange? Like, a sunset. That's pretty."

"Neon yellow."

"What?!"

"It's obnoxious, pretty, loud. Like someone I know." I ended up shoving him so hard he hit the tree. On a normal person, that would have caused a bloody nose.

But he didn't even waver.

We came across a nice house. Fang climbed the steps, and I followed. As soon as he pushed open the door, the smell of chocolate chip cookies wafted to my nose. My heart melted. Fang stopped in front of a pretty, dark haired woman. "Hi mom. This is Max. From school?"

Fang's mom was the signal of nice, just like my dad. She smiled warmly at me. "Oh, hello. I made cookies. I'm Valencia Martinez, but you can call me Dr. Martinez. I'm a vet here."

"Okay. How much cookies did you make?"

"About 100. Fang here goes through them like...I don't know! So I made extra since I knew you were coming over."

I took a cookie, and bit into it. Heaven.

"Max, you can go up to my room. I need to finish something up."

"Okay." I ran up the stairs, and I walked into Fang's room. I saw a black guitar, and then I saw the stack of bird books. I put my backpack down, and then I stopped.

In the corner of his room, there was 5 black feathers. I bent down to pick them up. They were soft as silk, and they fell to the floor. I went down to ask Fang what these were, until I heard urgent whispers.

"Honey. Are'nt you going to tell her?"

"Not yet. I have to make sure SHE is one. Then I'll tell her."

"Well, how are you going to find out for sure? Ask her?"

"If it comes to that, I will. I'm going up for the project."

I heard thumping on the stairs, and I quickly came back to my formation on his bed. He entered the room, and he grinned. "Okay. Let's get started on finishing that bird essay."

I felt weird. Confused. I need to find out what Fang is hiding.

Even if it kills me.


	6. Chapter 6

Yes, I know.

It's pretty obvious that Fang's a bird.

But.

I do want this story to STRETCH out.

And.

Do you think Max would just 'assume' he's a bird kid, corner him, and go: "ARE YOU ONE OF MY KIND?" and he would be like either: "HECK YEAH! LETS PARTAYY!" or "WHAT? GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK! AHH!" *Runs away screaming*

Just let the story be told. Maybe Fang is a bird fanatic, and he wants to make sure Max IS a bird fanatic. And if she's a bird...

Well. Jeb's gonna have a hard time finding her. Because Fang is keeping her in his basement...

And he's making stew.

HAHAHA! Well, I don't know IF Fang is a bird. Maybe he bought fake plastic wings that have fake feathers on them...and he thinks he's a pretty pretty princess birdie.

Hehe...I should shut up now.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It took us maybe...30 minutes to finish the project. It was about birds...and you know what that means.

I kept forgetting to ask Fang about the feathers on the floor, but he ignored it. Not one glance over to that corner. He asked me simple questions, and I answered back with complicated answers. No. Not really.

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Uh...I love Bald eagles. Their amazing. How they fly too."

"Hmm. I like cats."

"Really Fang? Cats?"

I hear a meow, then I turn to look at Fang. He grins, and opens his door. "Hello little Death." The kitten was a deep black color, with bright yellow eyes. He nudged open the door with his paw and rubbed against Fang.

I burst out into embarrassing snorts.

"Fang! I never thought you as a cat person. And Death? Why's that?" I reached out to scoop up the kitten in my arms, and I stroked him. He purred, and settled down in my lap.

"Well, Death is a pretty epic name. No, not that. Umm...he likes to kill birds and stuff. But, he also loves the word. Huh Death?"

"Mrow...pllllll."

"He likes you. Very much. He also likes my guitar."

"You play?"

"Sure." Fang bends back and grabs the guitar with one hand. He settles it in his lap, and he starts to strum unknown cords. He doesn't sing. Which, is probably the best for both of us.

Death immediately hops out of my lap, and rubs up against the strings of the instument. He reaches out his tiny paw and flicks the strings.

"I see. Well, I must be going." I stood up, brushing the kitty fur off of my jeans. "Oh! And one more question." I slung my backpack over my shoulder. "What are those feathers from?"

And without one stressed out word or stutter, he says smoothly: "Death killed a black bird. A raven? Something like that. I told you, he loves to kill little things."

I nodded, and then I opened his door. "I'll see you Monday then."

"Tomorrow."

"What? For what?"

"I wanna show you some place. It's where all these birds coverse. I just can't bring Death."

"Oh yes! I know why. Okay. I guess I'll see you around-"

"11:00 Am. It's the best time to get there around 11:30."

"Nice. Well, bye."

"Bye Max."

I left Fang in his room, stroking Death. I ran down his stairs and to his front doors. "Bye Dr. Martinez!" I hear a faint "Bye Max!" I made sure I shut the door all the way, and then I made sure no one was looking. I stuffed my jacket in my bag, and I extended my wings. Then, I shot off towards my house.

,,,

"Hey Max! We finished our project. Mary already left." Iggy was sittin on the couch, with a football game on. Jeb was on the recliner next to him.

"I ordered 4 pizzas Max. Eat when you want." Jeb adjusted his blanket and smiled. "Okay Dad. I'll be upstairs then." I grabbed a pizza box and trudged up the stairs. I kicked off my shoes and settled down on my bed, chewing a peice of pizza.

I worked on useless homework, and I watched a few cartoon shows. It was 10:00, so I decided to take a shower. I heard a thump at the window, and I turned around. I saw the blue jay, and I ran to open the window. Before I reached it, it smashed up against the glass, and blood splattered everywhere. The bird was dragged down, and I saw a flash of yellow eyes.

Death stared right back at me, the limp blue jay in his mouth.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ohh. Death is one weird, scary cat.

But he's cute.

I got the idea when I saw a black cat outside this morning, and she had brilliant eyes. I just changed the gender.

-Max


	7. Chapter 7

It's me again.

This chapter MAY be short.

OOHH.(Please don't kill me)

HERE YA GO AND DON"T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW, AND LEAVE AWESOME COMMENTS, AND FAV AND FOLLOW! KAY LOVE YA BYE!

,,,,

I accidentally put the shower on 100 degrees. I yelped and backed away. I changed it to 80, and hopped back in. I felt confused about Death. Why did he do that? Well, I know he likes to kill birds, but how did he get out?

Maybe Fang was with him. It was pretty dark out, so I didn't see anything. I finished my shower quickly, and I dressed into sweats and a shirt. I fell back onto my bed and finished my pizza. I drank half a liter of coke, and then I passed out.

,,,,

I awoke to the sun shining in my eyes, and I groaned. Throwing the covers over my head, I peek out to look at the clock. 9:45. Eh. Good enough.

I roll out of my comfortable sanctuary, and then I make my bed. I opened up my window, and a cold chill blew through. I shivered, and then I start to brush my knots. I put my hair in a ponytail, and then I dress in jeans, sneakers, a long sleeved shirt, and a jacket. I made sure that the long sleeved shirt had cuts in the back.

I run down the stairs, and I start to make about a million pancakes. While cooking, I look down.

Wait a second!

I can't COOK!

I quickly turn off the stove and throw the batter in the trash. THen, I grab a big bowl and pour cereal into it. After munching alone for a few moments, I devour my breakfast. I wash my dishes, brush my teeth, and then I walk into Dad's room.

"Dad? I'm going out in the forest. I'll be back in a few hours." He rolled around to face me. "Okay. Please don't get into any trouble."

"I won't. Tell Iggy, 'kay? I love you. Bye."

I run out the door, and I start to sprint to Fang's house. The clock read 10:57, so I figured I could make it to his house by eleven.

I spotted dried blood along branches, and I remembered Death. I still have to clean my window. I wonder if that bird had another note. Probably not. The first note was still enough. I had it crumbled in my left pocket, just in case.

Maybe I could ask Fang. He could help me.

I spot their house, and then stop to hide behind a tree.

I saw something crazy. Unimaginative.

Well, scratch out those two.

I see somebody.

Somebody tall.

Skinny.

Dressed in black.

And that young man.

That young man whose name happens to be Fang had gorgeous deep black wings.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

OHH!

Secrets out!

BUh BYe.

-Max


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! It's the last chapter of the week!

So, now you definetely know that Fang's a bird kid.

And Death is a crazy phsyco path bird killer. But he's still cute.

Anyway. Let's unravel how Max reacts to this...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I put a hand over my mouth and swiveled back behind the tree.

He's a bird kid?!

The feathers.

The talk with his mom.

He's tall.

Eat's alot.

Stays super duper skinny.

That note! It was from him!

God. I really need to start paying attention. Yes. I'll learn ALOT from that.

I kept my breathing low and peeked back around. He was crouched down, and his wings were wrapped around his body. I should have just confronted him.

Yeah. My life just got 50 percent higher in dangerous encounters. Don't ask about the others.

He stood up quickly and looked around. My heart hitched up into my throat, and I started to cough uncontrollably. He stared at my tree, and I instantly broke out into a run.

I heard his feet pounding behind me. I guess I was not being recognized. Because he's chasing me. I hopped over a log, but my shoe caught on a stray branch, and I tumbled down the muddy, grassy hill. I came to a violent stop when he yanked on the back of my jacket.

"Who are you?!" Gosh he sounded ticked off. I would be too. If someone watched me when my wings were out and I was shirtless.

Okay, ew. Please don't imagine that.

He yanked my jacket again, and it split in half. I fell back on the ground, still coughing. He could see my slits. I'm doomed.

"Wait." He takes my shoulder and roughly spins me around.

"Max?" I wiped mud from the corner of my mouth.

"Yeah."

"Holy shit!" He bent down. "Oops. Excuse my language." He reaches out his arm, and I grabbed onto it. I ended up pulling him down on me.

"OW!" I pushed him off. "Man! Are you trying to KILL me? Talk about death."

"Sorry, it's just. Oh." He pulled his wings back, and I no longer saw the gorgeous, smooth black wings. I sat up against a tree.

"Yeah. Oh. Well, I guess you-"

"Let me see yours."

I jumped. "What? Why?"

"Because. I want to see others. I've only seen my own." His face was serious. "Ugh. Come on Max. I think I already know you are a bird. You kinda made it obvious when I asked to show your wings."

I stood up and walked a few feet away. My back was to him, and I stretched my aching wings. I straightened them, and then I turned around.

Fang was grinning, and he came up to me, his wings out.

"I guess you're not the only one."

"I wasn't. Iggy has wings."

"I see. So, you guys are real brother and sister?"

"We were supposed to be twins, but we came out totally different from each other. Iggy's more like my mom." I sniffed at the memory, and then I wrapped my arms around myself. Fang stared up at the sky. The clouds were low, and slight drops of rain fell. He smiled at me.

"Hey. We can talk in the field I was talking about. Come on." Still shirtless, he zooms up and flaps away. I join him, and we fly above the tall trees. We reach a big, green field, and I zoom past Fang, and I land down in the center. I was drenched, and Fang led me under a big tree.

It gave us shelter, and I heard different chirps coming from above, and I looked up.

And what I saw was truly amazing.

There was Cardinals, Blue Jays, Robins, Spoonbills. I smiled, and I looked over at Fang. He was staring out into the rain.

I joined him, sitting right beside him. "So what's your story?"

He leans back. "Well. My mom was 16 when she had me, and my dad ran away right when I was born. My mother was too young, and she couldn't take care of me. She had no money, so she gave me away to..the school. The sick scientists took me, and gave her a huge wad of cash.

"They started to experiment on me, using different needles and syringes. Then, they transformed me into 98 percent human, 2 percent Avian. I grew my wings, and they kept me for years. Seeing what I could do. I spent some of my life in cages, being abused and tested on.

"When I was 13, I decided to escape. My wings were well developed. Escaping was pretty easy, since they didn't think I was strong enough. I killed a few acientists in the process. I flew far away, and then I needed food. I collapsed in a busy city. I was in a dark alley when a woman approached me. She was looking for her cat, which was little itty bitty Death at the time. She found him curled up beside me. She took me in, since she was a vet. She found out what I was, and we moved here. She takes care of me, and she let me name Death.

"I told her my story, and she was amazed. She's been helping me for a couple of years. Dr. Martinez is the best thing that has ever happened to me. You could say that I was adopted. And now, I've just been living. I met Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy a year ago. They're pretty cool." Fang looked down, and picked the grass.

"Wow. That's...great. I mean, not too great, but...I wonder if we were in the same school."

"Probably not. I was in California."

"Arizona."

"Well. What's your story?"

"Um. Well, my mother had Iggy and I at the same time. She was about..20. Dad was 23. It was all calm, and we were living in a good house, until in the middle of the night, people broke in and stole us. Idiots poisened my parents enough for them to pass out. They too experimented on us, and turned us into birds. We stayed in the school for 15 years! 15! Just recently. Anyway, my mom and dad came to save us.

"They were pretty successful, and I still don't their plan. Jeb came and got us, and we had complications in the hallway. My mom ended up being killed, and Jeb escaped with us. We moved far far away, and we lived somewhere else for a bit before moving here.

"I remember my mom so well. She was beautiful, and so young. She loved us a ton, and dad told her to stay home when he came to save us. She said no." I didn't realize tears were coming down my cheeks. "She..she wanted to help. She did her best, but they electrified her. Killed her. Those bastards KILLED my mother. I only have my dad and Iggy, and I'm dead scared of losing them too." Fang's arm came around me.

"Makes you wonder why we were chosen for that. There's a bunch of other people in the world. We were chosen for it. And so was other kids."

I wiped away tears. "Just to be clear. Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy are'nt birds, right?"

"No."

"Okay."

We sat there in silence, listening to the thunder and rain.

"Well. Let's go." Fang stood up, and brought me with him. We flew back to my house, tired and wet. Before I went inside, Fang kissed my forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Right? Maybe my mom and your dad can chat. Exchange stories." He smiled and hugged me.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Fang ran and flew away. I trudged inside, and I grabbed a towel from the closet.

"Max? Why are you covered in mud?"

"Dad. I'll tell you tomorrow."

I walked slowly up to my room. I took a shower, changed, and collapsed on my bed.

My forehead was tingling where Fang had kissed me.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Max knows she's not alone!

YAY!

-Max


	9. Chapter 9

Heyooooo!

I'm kinda thinking about making the other part of the flock have 'wings'.

I just want to alert you guys that I am going to end this story so awsomely, thats it not gonna need a sequel.

But the story ain't halfway there! So don't worry. Well, enjoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyooyyyoyyooyooyyoyo!

,,,,,,,,,

I tossed and turned all night, listening to the loud patter of rain drops on my roof. I was mostly thinking of Fang, not in the way YOUR probably wondering. He lied-

No. He didn't lie. He kept a secret from me.

But, so did I.

But what was I expecting! I barely KNOW him.

But I feel like I've known him for years.

I smelt coffee, and my stomach grumbled. I glanced over at the clock...7:32. On a Sunday? Whatever. I can't sleep.

I sit up and rub my eyes. I feel my forehead, and it felt nice where he kissed me.

What am I turning into? First I cried, which I havn't done since I was...5. And then I cried in front of a complete stranger, and I told my whole life story to him. And then he kissed me. Well, it was just on the forehead, so nothing toooo dramatic.

I'm just going to eat.

I walk down the stairs, and I hear Iggy laughing. That's odd..

I come down to see Iggy laughing with FANG, who was sitting on our stool. I grumbled and continued to the kitchen. Jeb was smiling along with them, and I instantly felt mad. Why are they enjoying his company?

Wait. Why am I mad at him? He did nothing wrong.

Except he gave me a few bruises and scratches.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." I glare at Fang, and I take out leftover pizza.

Then I head towards the stairs.

"Where ya going? You just woke up." Iggy was staring at my feet, and I tapped them. "Upstairs."

"Why?"

"Because."

"You need no more sleep. Come on."

I give up and sit down at the table. Jeb rubbed my head. "Morning Sunshine."

"Hi."

Fang was perfectly dressed, sipping some coffee. He stared at me over the edge of his cup, and I looked away. His eyes were nearly black, and I didn't need anything peircing into my soul at 7:40. Then Jeb spoke.

"So, why were you acting so strange when you got home yesterday?"

I tense up, and Fang nods. I shook my head. He rolled his eyes, and put down his mug.

"She found out that she was not alone."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Iggy asked, leaning in.

"It means that I'm a bird kid too."

"WHOA!" jeb put down his paper, and stood next to Fang. "Are you kidding son? Are you joking? Maybe you are a spy! And..and..."

"Dad! He's not joking! I saw them."

"COOL!" Iggy jumped up and slapped Fang on the back. "Whew! I thought it would be horrible! yeah!" Fang shook his head, and drained his cup. He stood up, and put the mug in the sink.

"My mom would like to meet you all. If, that's okay with you, Jeb."

"Oh..it's fine. She is not-"

"No. She's like you. Except she's not my real mom."

Jeb nodded, and headed to his room. Iggy went to the bathroom, and I trudged up to my room. I went into my closet, shut the door, and took off my shirt.

"Max-"

"WHAH!" I back away. "Fang! What are you DOING!?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Don't worry Max. I can't see you."

"But why are you in here?"

"Because your here. And your room is neat."

"Agh."

I continue to change, being extra careful when Fang walked by. Once I dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, I walked out to my bathroom. I put my knotty hair into a high ponytail, and I brush my teeth. I splashed extra cold water on my face.

Fang was watching me, and I stood in front of him.

"Fang. I have to make my bed."

"I never thought you as a person to make your bed."

He got off, and I lazily threw my covers up to my pillows. Then I layed across it. I closed my eyes, listening to Fangs quiet breathing. I felt cold hands on my face, and my eyes flew open. Fang leaned back, so he was laying next to me. he held an album.

I put my hands over my eyes. "No Fang."

"Yes Max. It's really thin. Come on."

"Oh, I wonder why it's so thin. It only includes a couple weeks."

"I know! You have it harder than me. But let me take a look."

He flips open the page, and I see a photo of Iggy and I as newborns. Then one of us laying on colorful blankets on the floor. Us with mom. She was the spitting image of iggy, with her long blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. She was tall, and she stood short next to dad. He looked so much younger, and happier.

Then, I saw the photo that was taken a few hours before we were taken.

I took the album and threw it across the room with rage. I stood up. Fang was beside me in seconds. "Max I'm-"

"No! It's just, ugh! Why! Why did you have to do that? Didn't you know it would be hard on me? How much pain and suffering I had for 15 years? Stuck inside, being tested on. Fang, i was near DEAD when Jeb and my mom came! So was Iggy! He spent 7 years being blind. He used to see everything i saw. We were close then, but Imagine how close we've become. My mother and father were thrown in JAIL for a year. Their house was burned down. They had to move far far away from where we were taken. It took them long, because they had to prepare. PREPARE!"

I threw open the window, and I flew away from the house. I soared high up, until I reached a cave. I scattered inside, and I curled up into the corner. I didn't cry. i wasn't sad. I was ANGRY. Phsycotic!

I threw a punch at the solid cave. I threw another. I stopped when my knuckles weremsplit open and raw, and I think my fingers were somewhat broken. I finally sit up straight, my hands on my lap. The pain was major, and I bit my lip so much it started to bleed.

Then, I saw Fang land in the cave.

"Max! Max! I'm-"

I don't know what over took me. I ran up to him and kicked him in the gut, and he almost fell out of the cave. He put his hands on his knees, and I took and chance to kick him again.

"What the hell, Max! Stop!" He grabbed my hands together. "Max. Stop. Seriously. You wanna look somewhat good, right? I'm really sorry. I thought I would just get a alap in the face. But you took it really hard. I understand your pain. Believe me. I'm sorry. Can we settle down now?"

I nodded, and then he glanced at my hands. He took them in one hand. "Aw Max. Why'd you do that?"

"I was mad." I whispered sheepishly. I felt suddenly super uncomfortable, and I moved. Fang caught my movement. "You are flying RIGHT by me. I'm gonna make sure you don't commit suicide." He smiles down at me, and I smirk.

Then, he takes me in a bear hug, giving me major warmth.

"You really scared me."

"I'm sorry."

He tilted my chin up, and then he kissed me.

I was drowsy, and I didn't know what to do. He felt super on me, and I snuggled into him.

He pulls off and smiles at me.

"I hate to say it, Max. But I think I'm in love with you."

"I-I-...I think I am too."

"Well thats good. Now lets go."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

AWWWWWWAAAWAWA.

I wish that could happen to me...


	10. Chapter 10

I'm back a few minutes later...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

We flew back peaceful. He helld my hand in his, and I felt on top of the world. Once we landed, I ran up to my room and picked up my album. I put it back on my shelf, and turned around to find Fang. He smiled at me.

"How's it going? You put that thing to rest?"

"No. I just put it back on my shelf. Is your mom coming?'

"She's gonna-"

I hear the door bell ring, and then I run down the stairs. "Hey Max. I need to tell-

I opened the door to see Dr. M.

And Angel.

And Gazzy.

Adn Nudge.

"Whoa!" I backed away, and Angel smiled at me. I was confused, and I glanced at Fang.

"Max, I-"

"Were here because-"

"Hey! How's everybody!" Iggy walks in, oblivous to what he sees.

"Wait! Angel?"

"Hi Ig!"

Jeb walks out his door.

"Oh! Hello-wait! What?"

"Jeb! I'm Valencia Martinez!"

"But who-"

"AGH! EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" I was standing on the table, and everybody stared at me.

"Okay. Jeb, this is Dr. M. Now, Iggy. Dr. M is here, along with Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge. Fang! What did you want to tell me?"

"Well, uh. I told you they didn't have wings.."

"Yes?"

"But they do."

"WHAT? You LIED to me? Why in the name of the American Eagle would you do that?"

"Well, I didn't want you to worry, but, uh.."

"Fang, I would run if I were you. I've done this before, and she-"

"Zip. So, now everyone's a bird kid?"

"Well, Max. We have the same story as Fang. We kinda...live with Dr. M."

Oh. So that explains the locked doors.

"Yes. It explains the locked doors."

I do a double take at Angel, and she smiles.

"I can mind read. Don't worry. I won't do it all the time."

I almost fall off the table. I squinted my eyes at Fang, and he smiled hopefully at me. I glared, and he looked down.

"Man, Max. You've got one short temper."

"Maximum, we eat there. Please get off. What happened to your knuckles?"

I hopped off and jeb's hands were on his hips.

"Well, I kinda punched a cave wall. Don't worry! I regreted it. It's just, well-"

"She was very mad at me. You should've seen her. She was kicking me in the gut a few times, and I still feel it. I think i have a cracked rib." Jeb glanced at me wide eyed. "Well why did you do that, Max."

I look down at my shoes, and I look up at everybody. Nudge's head was cocked, and Angel looked sympathetic. Gazzy was looking at Iggy, then Fang. Dr. M was leaning in, and Fang had his arms crossed. And then Iggy was smiling like a doofus. I looked at my dad.

"Dad. I do not want to talk about it."

"Okay. Thank you, Max. Sorry for all the commotion guys. Do you think you could wrap her hands up, Dr. Martinez?"

"Oh no problem! Come on in guys."

Everyone sits in the living room, talking. Iggy sits down and starts whispering to Gazzy. They both giggle, and face attention to Jeb.

"So, you kids all have wings?"

"Yep! And Angel can read minds, control them, talk to fish, breathe underwater..."

"And Gazzy can fart real bad, and is an exellent pyro."

"Me too!" Iggy slaps a high five with Gazzy. It was a little lopsided, but no one said anything.

"ANd Nudge can motor mouth for hours. She can also attract metal to her! And she is a computer whiz!"

"And then Fangy over here can blend in with the darkness! It's really cool. It's like he turns invisible."

Jeb nods. "I see. Sounds very interesting. So, Dr. Martinez basically adopted you all?"

"Umm. Not the legal way. But sure enough!"

Dr. M was bandaging my wounds, smiling at her 'kids'. Once she was done, I stood up. "Why don't you kids go fly while I make dinner."

"Oh! I'll help! I make a mean salsa."

They walk away into the kitchen, and I look over at the rest of the kids.

"Hey! Aren't we a flock? Of birds?" Nudge smiles.

"Yeah! That's pretty cool."

We all head outside, the warm sun hitting my wings. We all fly up and around, playing tag. It's been a few hours, and we land by my house. The sun was setting, so we headed in to eat. Dr. M made salsa and tacos, and she made ALOT. When Jeb can only eat 3, we can each devour 15.

By 8:00, Fang has left, and so has everyone else.

"Well. That was an adventure. I'm off to bed. You too. It's a school day tomorrow."

We say our goodnights, and I change into pajamas, and hop into bed. Once i snuggle deep into my covers, I hear my window open, and then it shuts.

Fang is by myside, stroking my back.

"It was odd."

"Yeah. I didn't know they were your 'siblings'. Are they the same age?"

"No. Nudge is..I think 14. ANd then Gazzy is 12, while Angel is 10."

"Then why were they in highschool?"

"Max. It's an all grade school. Havn't you noticed?"

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." He kisses my head and stands up. "G'night Max."

"G'night Fang."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,


	11. Chapter 11

Hewo! I has 'nother chappie for y'all.

Okay. Bad English.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I woke up the next morning before my alarm, thinking everything yesterday was a dream. Then I remembered my knuckles. Ouch.

I use all my strength to pull myself out of bed, and I get dressed in my usual attire, blah blah blah. I put my hair in a neat side braid, and I head to Iggy's room. I found him lying across the floor, knife in hand.

"Come on you little bugger. Where are you?" He felt around the floor with the knife, until he felt my shoe. Then he tugged on my jeans. "Ah! Max! I heard a Cockroach, so I grabbed my trusty knife-"

"Knife? You have a knife in the night stand?"

"Yeah! You don't? Anyway, I wanted to kill it. Ohh! I hear it!" He feels around the floor, and the bug scampers out from under the bed, and right towards me. I sigh, raise my sneaker, and smash it.

"There. I killed it for you. Can you please get dressed? I think we have frozen waffles in the fridge. And cereal. Let's go. We have school to take care of." I walk out of his room and down the stairs. Jeb was snoring away in his room, so I poured myself a big bowl of cereal. After eating, I made some waffles for Iggy and set them on the table.

I felt like getting to school early. "Ig! Do you wanna go now?"

"Yeah. Let's hustle."

We flew in peaceful silence, the sun bright and shining in my eyes. Note to self: buy sunglasses. We land 20 feet away, and we walk through the double doors. There was barely anyone in the halls. Some teachers walked in and out of classrooms, smiling at us.

I went for my locker, and twisted the knob.

And I did it again.

And again.

I thought about punching it, until I saw a hand go in front of me and jiggle the stupid piece of metal. I turn around and see Fang.

"Uh, having problems in the wee hours of the morning?" He leaned against the other lockers, crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah! Waking early wasn't the best thing to do. I found Iggy practically murmuring insanity on the floor, trying to kill a bug."

"Sounds like he's got it hard."

"Yes. Anyway, I'm surprised the sun is out. It's been stormy the whole time I've been here."

"Maybe it's matching your mood. You are very happy this morning. Care to tell?"

I furrowed my brow. "Uh, I don't know. Because I learned truth of life? No. Umm….I'm just happy. Do you want me to change my mood?"

"Nah. Well, I have some things to take care of. I'll see you in first period."

"Yeah. Bye." He walks down the hall and takes a turn. Then I feel I pull on my shirt.

"Hi Max! It's me! Angel." She wraps her skinny arms around my waist, snuggling up against my stomach. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"No." She giggles. "I have a bathroom pass. I just wanted to say Hi!" She runs out the double doors, and around the school. Iggy was walking to class with Mary, and I followed.

Time to begin another school day.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the boring last chapter! I'm sure this one will be more….Awesome? Maybe short.

,,,,

School went on, so did PE. But I was nearly dancing when the bell rang.

I practically skipped in joy out the doors, into the forest. Iggy was walking with Gazzy, so I was on my own. I felt a cool breeze, and shivered.

"Hey." Fang was there, his backpack slung lazily over his shoulders. "I have an idea."

"Idea? Go on..." We walk in pace, and Fang lets out a deep breath. He squares his shoulders, and then faces me.

"We should go now."

"Yeah. Isn't that what we are doing?" I step to the side and continue walking. He grabs the open flap of my backpack and spins me around.

"Max. You don't understand. We need to leave. Run away from here. Be on our own."

I gasped, clearly confused. My mind was cluttered, and I shook my head. I dropped my backpack. "Fang. Jeb? Iggy? Hello! I have family that I care about."

"We can't take them. They'll weigh us down."

I was shocked! "Why? Jeb isn't one of us, I know. And Iggy! Just because he's blind doesn't mean he's useless!"

"He can be. Max, I-"

"What? HE CAN BE?! What the hell is your problem? And what about Angel? Nudge? Gazzy? Dr. M? DEATH? Does any of that ring a bell to you? Or is your skull too thick?"

Fang slams down his bag and comes face to face with me. "Listen here, Maximum. I told Dr. M when I was 15. I told her if I had to leave, if she would mind. She said NO." He leans in closer. "And for the kids? WEIGHT! They all ARE!"

"Well this is a stupid IDEA! Just like you! Why can't you understand I need My family?!"

I've never seen Fang so angry. He shoved me hard, and my back hit a tree. "Because I LOVE you Max! I hate it, but it's true. Just the two of us would be no hassle. None at all. Why don't you just say yes?!"

"BECAUSE IT'S STUPID! IDIOTIC!"

"I FEEL SOMETHING BAD COMING, MAX! I WANT TO SAVE YOU!"

"But not the rest of my family?" My voice was a low whisper. I bent down and grabbed my pack. "Fang, you went too far. I'm sorry. But, I'm not. I think we are done here." I turn around to walk away. And he doesn't stop me. I didn't need to take one glance to see what he has done. He already flew away.

I didn't feel like crying. I just felt sick. Why would he do something like that to me? Say my family is worthless. He doesn't even care about his!

I slam the front door behind me and throw my backpack across the room. It jams itself into the cubby, and I walk to the kitchen.

"Maximum? Why the noise, honey?" Dad was shutting the sliding glass door, and he came by my side. I shook my head violently. "Nothing Dad! Nothing!" I ran upstairs, and shut my door. I locked it, and fell back on my bed.

I would not give Fang the satisfaction of me crying.

,,,,

FANG POV

I flew back to the house in fury, running in on everybody. Angel shrieked.

"Fang? What's the matter?" My face was red, and I took out a water bottle. "Nothing Angel! It's just..I need to be alone."

I ran up the stairs, and flung myself on my bed. I made the wrong decision to tell Max. She didn't understand me. And now 'We are done?' I couldn't believe her!

Death hopped up on my bed, curling up by me. I scooped him up and hugged him close to my side.

He was probably the ONLY one to understand me.

,,,,

Max POV

I curled up under the blankets, thinking bad about Fang. I heard my window open, and I thought is was Fang. But why would he-

A gloved hand came over my mouth, and I shrieked, I looked up to see a furry wolf creature. It smiled at me.

"Time to go." I was thrown out of bed and into the wall. Then, I saw a flash of blondish brown hair. I saw her go into my bed. And what I saw was horrendous.

Let's just say there was a Max 2.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! I'm baaaack!

*Everyone boos*

Aww. Well that's okay! I can just leave with my chapter...

I'm Kidding! Don't kill me! Please?

It looks like 'Max' is ready to start her school day! Heheheheeh...I'll start the story now.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

'Max' Pov

I woke up in her bed, confused. Then I remembered my mission.

I have to bring those stupid runaway bird kids back. Yay capturing. I'd rather sleep. Max's bed was uncomfortable, way way WAY uncomfortable. Like, there is something-

"AH!" A cat! A BLACK CAT! I jump out of bed and cower near her closet. A stupid, idiotic, piece of Black fur. Why me? My life sucks. Well, I was cloned off of a total reject. Maybe. The cat looked up at me and grinned. (Grinned? How does a cat grin? I thought only Chesire-ugh. Never mind.) He was small, but had brilliant eyes. Maybe he wasn't that bad.

"Come here kitty kitty. I'm sorry." If I was cloned from Max I gotta act like I'm throwing my weight around, right? Help me here. You've been inside of her head. And you're in mine-

The cat rubbed up against my leg and purred. I scratched under his chin, and he rolled over and snuggled into Max- My covers. Then, I saw a note.

"Max. After school. Meet in the woods. If you WANT. Fang." Fang? Was that the emo chicken? Hmm. I better get ready. I pat the cat's head, and he hopped out my open window. Then, I looked through MY closet.

I saw graphic shirts, regular tank tops, a jacket, jeans, shorts...God she's boring. I mean, I'm BORING. I threw on one of her shirst and jeans, and then I put on her jacket. I put her lame, unruly hair into a braid, and then I tip toed out of her room.

I think I was supposed to wake up her brother. I wonder when I should call in the agents? I like to call them agents. They are really just wolfs. Ugly wolfs. I reached Iggy's door, and I walked in, unsure. He was askew on his bed. The clock read 6:09.

"Iggy! Can't you read the clock?" I nudge his leg. He groans.

"Max. I can't see? Lack of sleep much?" Oh! He was the blind one.

"Lack of humor much? I slept just fine by the way." I came up with that quick! This will be fun! I left his room and poured myself a big bowl of cereal with toast. I jumped when I saw a grown man emerge from a room. "Good morning, Sunshine."

Oh! HE was my dad. Right. "Oh. Uh, Hi." I finished my breakfast and ran back upstairs, running smack into Iggy. "WOAH! Watch it Imum!" I grabbed my backpack and went straight out the door. I couldn't be in that house any longer! It broke my heart that I would bring those birds back to the prison. I'm kidding.

I found the huge brick building, and walked in. Where was Max's locker?

"Hi Max! There was a big Roach on your locker, so I took it off!" The small pale girl pointed to a squeaky clean locker. I didn't know how Max would act.

"Thanks! I couldv'e done it. But thank you." I smiled at her, and she grinned sweetly at me. "You're very welcome! Today's a half day. So, school will be out at 11:30. I'll see you later. We could play!" She smiled, and busted down the hall. Little Freak.

ANGEL POV

After talking to Max, I ran down the hall to Gazzy. "Gazzy! Gaz!" I slammed into his shoulder, and he glared at me.

"What?"

"Max! She..she. I read her mind! She kept saying stuff like 'agents' and 'freak' and her 'plan to bring us back to the prison'!"

"What?! We-we-"

"Have to tell FANG!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

'Max' POV

Classes went on. I did well. They were cut in half, since it was 'Half Day'. We ate lunch, and then it was 11:29. That emo chicken guy was staring at me, and I looked away. Why was he doing that? Just to freak me out? Well, he was succeeding. Very much.

He walked out the doors, and I remembered his note.

Yeah. I'll talk to this freak.


	14. Chapter 14

Don't worry. I will do a Max POV. Probably in the first half, and then the second half will be brought back to the one, the only, well no. Cause she's cloned off of-oh never mind.

Read and review! And if you like this chapter, comment: Otter Partayyy!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Max POV

I was swimmimg. Floating in the salty ocean. It tasted salty, and it was red. Red, why would the water be red? Was I in a shark attack? Am I dead? Jeb? Iggy?

"WAH!" My head thumped against something cold and VERY hard. "Ouch." I rubbed my sore spot and turned around. Well, I tried to turn around. I was laying down. Not flat on my back, but now I am. I looked around. I'm in a rectangular box. Am I in a coffin? Am I a vampire? Anything is possible if I currently have wings.

Or do I? Did they take them off? Am I a wingless birdkid? They would have to transform my whole body, wouldn't they? Ugh! This is too frustrating.

The red I saw was left over crusted blood on my eyelids. Ew? How did that get there? I probably threw a tantrum. A bad one.

I looked down, and then I realized something. I'm in boy boxers. And a shirt. My pajamas?! Really! And Max 2 is probably wearing my clothes right now.

I have to tell the others. She's prancing around in all her 'Oh I'm Max' glory, and she's probably going to bring everybody back! Probably.

I have got to stop saying probably.

Maybe I should send her a postcard.

"Dear 'Max'

I hope you are enjoying my things and my friends and my family while I PRUNE and DIE in this stupid rectangular BOX! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!

Probably,

The real Max."

Nope. That didn't let my anger out at all.

But then something exciting started to happen. The water went away. No, not in thin air, but down an invisible drain. I was soaked, and very uncomfortable. I really hope noone can see me right now.

Then, it opens. IT OPENS! Then I see a scientist. He glared at me (Why would he be- oh. I think I gave him a black eye) and grabbed me by my arm. Roughly.

"Watch it, Mister Fancy Pants." He yanked on my arm harder, and dragged me to a room.

An empty one. With a chair.

Then I started to worry.

,,,,,,,,,,

'Max' Pov

I followed the boy out of school to the woods where nobody was. Then he grabbed my hand.

"Max. Look. I'm sorry. I was stupid. I was talking out of my wings, which never is a good thing. I realized how idiotic I sounded last night. I couldn't sleep. Please, forg-"

"FANG! FANG! Fang?" The little blonde freak ran up to him and tugged on his armsleeves. Another blonde one and a African American girl followed her. So did Iggy.

"What? Angel, I'm in the middle of-"

"Talking to a traitor!"

"What?" Fang looked at me, and shook his head. "Angel. Max isn't evil."

"I read her mind. She was talking about taking us back to the school. About when to call in the agents!" Wait. That little devil can read MINDS?! I'm screwed.

"Angel, honey. I'm Max. Maximum Ride?" I was practically pleading, and she shook her head. Then, Fang talked. "Max. Where did I take you when we first met?"

"Oh. You took me to a cave. You know, where I freaked out about my mom?"

Fang took my wrist hard. "The bird field! The freaking BIRD FIELD. You probably didn't even know about our fight!" He threw me up against a tree.

Iggy frowned. "Where's MAX?! Where is she?" He was punching me repeatedly, and I wiggled out.

"Back at that prison! WHERE YOU WILL ALL GO!" Then, I spinned on my heel and ran. As I was running I wipped out my phone and dialed their number.

"Hey. You ready?'

"Yeah. Ari, bring alot. And come quick. They're chasing me."

"You got it. We are on our way."


	15. Chapter 15

I'm back after almost 2 weeks! Hehhe..I have a life-sorta.

Anyway it's back to the chase, where Max 2 is planning world domination. Yep.

Anyway, I am super happy. Yeah, I know. PARAHOY! was like, 3 months ago? And my friend and I were going. I'm not gonna say her name, so I'll call her Fudge. So Fudge and I were supposed to go on the cruise with Paramore, and Tegan and Sara, and so on. Of course, with her parents. And I was SSOOO pumped! I was dancing all around, and Fudge was singing random Paramore songs. It was going to be the best thing that happened! So Fudge slept over, and in the morning, bright and early, we were on our way. My sister doesn't like Paramore, so she stayed with mom and dad. Fudge and I bought Paramore shirts and flip flops. We danced and screamed in the crowd. You can't see us in any of the videos, which is a good thing. Oh, we did capture some photos, and videos. We were at the QandA, and both performances. It was literally a dream come true for me! I hugged. Hugged. HUGGED! Taylor. And Jeremy. And HAYLEY! I almost started to cry, but I didn't. I got some autographs, and it was the best thing ever.

I don't know WHY I didn't share this with you guys earlier, but I should have. I blew up the picture with me and Paramore and hung it on my wall. I have the awesome videos, and...I'm still caught up in the moment. One thing checked off my bucket list!

Gah. Anyway, here's a chapter.

With super love and happiness to all,

Max. Who still has her Paramore shirt on.

'Max' POV

Those little buggers are fast! But hopefully Ari is faster.

I was on the run, and I kept looking behind me to see if anyone was hanging loose. Nope. My legs were aching, and so were my lungs. I should take a break.

It takes a Max clone aproximately 10 seconds to realize that she has wings.

Stop it. Don't. Say. A. WORD.

I flew up into the evening sky, and I flew around, insearch of mutant freaks. I wonder if I should go kill Jeb now. Hmm..decisions decisions.

I decide yes.

FANG POV

Max 2 was fast, and she was already up and flying.

"Maybe we should go to Jeb. Before she decides to get her hands on him. Is she already there? Where is she anyway? She looks SO much like Max. I think we sho-"

"Nudge. Yes. We'll go get Jeb. And then we'll take Max 2 down." Gazzy and the rest of us followed to Max's house, and we bursted throught the glass sliding door, clear pieces flying everywhere. Oh well. It's not like he NEEDED this house.

"Jeb! JEB!" Angel was the one yelling and screaming all over the house. Iggy searched upstairs, and I went into his room.

It was cluttered, with books and clothes everywhere. There was a few filled up notebooks, and shaving cream and razors. With all that stuff, there was no human in here. "Jeb's not in here!" I yell walking into the living room. Nudge was inspecting a note.

"Hey! It says: 'Off to the store. We need groceries. Dad.'" Nudge crumples the note and smashes it. Then she throws it away. "Come on! Lets go!" She crawls through the glass, and Iggy runs down the stairs after her.

We fly to the nearest Publix, and we enter. Nothing looked THAT suspicious. As suspicious as BIRDKIDS.

We split up into groups of 2 and 3. Angel and I, with Iggy and Gazzy plus Nudge seperate.

We were walking down the Dairy aisle when we crashed into Jeb.

"Jeb! We have big news!"

"Good news?" He was examining a milk jug.

"No." I clear my throat. "Your daughter, Max, has been 'kidnapped' by the school, and in her place is a CLONE." Jeb looked confused.

"She was acting a bit strange this morning. Hm." He put down his things. "WHere is-"

The sky windows shattered, and screams erupt around us. Hairy mutany creatures fall through, one by one. Until I saw at least 50. Then, to make things worst, Max 2 falls through, looking smug.

"Hello. Nice to meet you guys again." She smiles evily at Angel. "And these, are my AGENTS." Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy come up next to us.

Max 2 crossed her arms over her chest, and then looks behind her. "Oh. We have to hurry. We don't want to miss Max meeting an electric chair."

My heart stops beating, and I almost fall backwards. AN electric chair? Are they going to KILL her? Rage seeped through my skin and into my veins. My heart is definetely alive.


End file.
